Star That Twinkles at Night
Star That Twinkles at Night, more commonly known as Star, is a black she-kit with white flecks. Information Affiliations Current: Tribe of Rushing Water (Modern) Names Kit: Star That Twinkles at Night Family Mother: 'Lark That Sings at Dawn '''Father: 'Dark Shadow on Water 'Sister: 'Fog that Hangs in the Air Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Lark introduces Star to the Clan cats as one of her kits and asks her to go get her other daughter. Star chirps okay and goes off to get Fog, running to the other side of the cave. She comes back dragging Fog with her, who complains to Lark that Star took her against her will. Lark gently scolds her daughter but Star points out that she told her to get her. She looks up to the Clan cats and introduces Fog to them. Furrypelt reveals that she knows about how Night was pregnant when the Clans previously saw the Tribe and Star asks Lark if the cat is magical. After they finish talking, Lark tells Fog that she'll get him to his nest and adds to Star her too. :Sunshine tells Furrypelt how Leaf helped Stoneteller decide if Star will be a Prey-Hunter or Cave-Guard and the decision was Star will be a prey-hunter. When the Clan cats are about to leave, Star asks why they are leaving, squeaking at Furrypelt's paws. Claw asks if she thought they would be staying forever and Furrypelt notes how deep his voice is compared to Star's. Star says she is not sure, they were just fun to have around. :When Claw's and Reed's To-be Ceremony is about to begin, Lark noses Star and Fog out of the nursery. Star complains she doesn't want to get up but Lark tells him that it's Claw's and Reed's ceremony and they need to be respectful and watch. Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has five types of blood: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, , SkyClan and Tribe. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Father: :Dark Shadow on Water: Sister: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: Grandmother: :Brook Where Small Fish Swim: Grandfather: :Stormfur: Great-Grandfather: :Graystripe: Great-Grandmothers: :Silverstream: :Unnamed she-cat: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Willowbreeze:: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Shellheart: :Reedfeather: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Rainflower: :Fallowtail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Willownose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Reedshine: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Appledusk: Uncle: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Uncles: :Talon Of Swooping Eagle: :Teller of the Pointed Stones: Great-Aunt: :Feathertail: Great-Half-Uncle: :Bumblestripe: Great-Half-Aunts: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Great-Great-Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: Great-Great-Aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Redtail: :Oakheart: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Graypool: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Shyheart: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Applefrost: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Patchkit:Revealed on A letter :Larchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Petalkit: Cousins: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Reed That Grows by River: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Sandstorm:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: : Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikeclaw: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Graypool's Unnamed tabby kit: :Morningkit: :Splashkit: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Cherryfall: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Hollytuft: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Sunfish: :Frogleap: :Vixenkit: :Grasskit: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Quotes Lark: ''"This is one of my kits, Star That Twinkles at Night, and I have one more, probably trying to figure out what happened to the other kits! Go find Fog for me, okay?"'' Star: '"''Okay, Lark!" –Lark introducing Star to the Clan cats (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) '''Fog: '"Lark! Star took me against my will!" '''Lark: ''"Star."'' Star: '"''You told me to get her!" –Fog, Lark and Star about Star dragging Fog to Lark (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 12) '''Star: '"Why are you leaving?" '''Claw: ''"You didn’t think they were staying forever, did you?"'' 'Star: '"I don’t know. They were fun to have around!" –Star and Claw about the Clan cats (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 14) "''We don’t wanna be up!" –Star to Lark about getting up (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 18) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:Kit Category:Tribe Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Characters